This invention pertains to and is concerned with an eyeglasses frame with detachably mounted lenses, and is particularly concerned with an eyeglasses frame wherein the lenses may be detachably mounted in the frame lenses for quick and easy interchange. The eyeglass frames of this invention primarily are intended for utilization with lenses of various types for the prescription, non-prescription, safety glasses, or sunglasses. The eyeglass frames are constructed in a rather conventional manner insofar as lens and temple members are concerned. The modification resides in the manner of securing the lenses within the lens ring. The lens rings are of a split-ring type construction wherein the upper and lower portions of the lens ring may be separated slightly to facilitate removal of lenses and then drawn together to secure the changed lenses in the lens ring. The opening and closing means utilized in the split-ring construction of the lens rings is constructed in a variety of configurations.